Elfen Nikki - Yuno X Lucy ONE-SHOT
by LexBlackieRockieShooter
Summary: I'm not good at summaries..So enjoy! (Depends on reviews if chapter 2 is wanted.)


Yuno and Lucy have been friends for over two years now, and luckily did we know.. Yuno has feelings for Lucy of course. Everybody thought that she had a crush on Yukkiteru, she only did it for acting and such.  
Yuno couldn't stop thinking about her friend Lucy, the dark hair that always flowed into the air whenever it wanted to. Her dark pink eyes looking almost like human blood, her facial structures as if she was always serious.  
Her curves on her waist is so slick and thin, her skin is a dark paleish color. The curves on her thighs and chest area, it was making Yuno fantasize of what she could do if she was ever close to Lucy.  
The horns on her head even make her look like a sweet cat girl in animes, and those horns were absolutely adorable.  
Most importantly, Yuno is the few people that know of Lucy's otherself, aka "Nyu". That other side of hers is adorable too, but she much preferred the mature Lucy.  
The light pinkette knew that Lucy was a mutant human with a 'secret weapon', but that didn't startle the pinkette one bit. She wanted to be friends with her, she wanted to know her more. And she did know her more, and Lucy knew Yuno as well, far more than the light pinkete knew herself.

The light pinkette was then shot out of her thoughts of a teacher calling her name, her face red like a beet.

"Yuno Gasai?" The teacher said with an loud tone, making Yuno flinch back into reality. "Y-yes, Sensei?" The pinkette stuttered and the classmates were giggling slightly.  
"Don't go daydreaming again, okay?" The teacher said with a serious tone. "If you do, you'll miss an an annoucement." He said as he went back into talking into lectures, the class murmuring of what just happened.  
Yuno couldn't help it but daydream of the dark pinkette again, her face going red deeply once more. Sure the pinkette was embarrassed and all, but that didn't stop her from daydreaming.

Class has ended, and everybody was getting up. The light pinkette grabbed her belongings, (aka her backpack) and put it over her shoulder. She got up from her desk, but then was greeted with a nervous Yukkiteru.  
"Oh, hello Yukitteru." Yuno greeted with a slight happiness in her tone.  
"Hi, Yuno.. uhh.." Yukkitru stuttered as if he was nervous so lightly. The pinkette noticed this as he was about to confess, she would reject him immediately.  
"Y-Yuno.. I-i have a confession to make." Yukkiteru said as his face turned a bright red. "I-i like you, can we.. date?" Yukkiteru said as if he was about to get rejected.  
"I-i-" Yuno was about to speak, but then greeted with a hand on her shoulder. A dark paleish hand on her shoulder of course, she knew who this was.  
"No, she does not want to date you." The dark pinkette said with her serious face eyeing Yukkiteru. He slowly backed up and his face was terrified. "W-who are you?" The stuttering Yukkiteru said.

"Somebody that you don't wanna mess with." The dark pinkette said as she growled harshly at Yukkiteru, making the black-haired boy whimper and quickly pace away from them both.

The light pinkette was not expecting Lucy to come up and stop the confession. Surely, Lucy has done this ever since boys started confessing to Yuno, the mascot of the school.  
Yuno did love this caring side of Lucy, but she had to act angry towards the dark pinkette. She hated doing this, but she had to hide her emotions after all.  
There was no chance Lucy had feelings back for the light pinkette.

"Lucy, why did you do that!?" Yuno said as she yanked out of the shoulder grasp of Lucy, and the dark pinkette just sighed. "You know he was gonna get in your pants Yuno," The dark pinkette said with a breath. "I would rather you do it with someone that you love deeply and is the one for you." The dark pinkette said as she sighed heavily, slightly annoyed.  
"Still though.." Yuno said with a sigh. "You can't ruin these confessions.." The light pinkette said slightly annoyed. "All of these boys are confessing to me, and I never had a single boyfriend once because of you." The light pinkette said with her serious tone.  
"There's a reason to that, Yuno." The dark pinkette said with a calm tone. As such, before they could continue their conversation, class has started again. "Fine, we'll discuss this after class, alright?" Yuno said with a serious tone like Lucy's but allot more girlish.. and pinkish.  
"Yes, that's fine." Lucy said as she walked back into the previous classroom, and Yuno did the same.

"Class, I have something to tell you." The teacher said, catching the students' attention. "You'll be doing a school project, so you need to choose a partner." The teacher said as he grinned. "We'll be expecting allot from you!"  
One of the students raised their hand. "Yes?" The teacher said in a curious tone, willing to answer. "What is the project about?" The student said, putting his hand back down, awaiting an answer from the teacher.  
"Well, the project is about writing song lyrics, and then you have to sing towards the entire classroom." The teacher stated and the classroom started to murmur to each other besides Lucy and Yuno.

"Okay class, choose a partner and I'll get you all nice and organized." The teacher said as a grin appeared on his face. Yuno was bad at singing, and especially Lucy as well. To be honest, Yuno was about to choose a complete stranger but instead yelled Lucy's name.  
"Hey, Lucy?" Yuno said with a grin on her face. "You wanna do this?" The light pinkette said to her dark pinkette friend, making the horned girl look up at Yuno.  
"Sure, I suppose." The horned girl said. "I don't mind at all." The dark pink-eyed girl said to the light pinkette, earning a cheerful grin onto Yuno's face.

"Oh, and also, you must stay after class and go into your own personal music room to make the notes." The teacher laughed slightly, making the classmates groan with pain of disgust. "Now then, we shall see you here at 6PM tonight." The teacher grinned more like the Joker.  
Yuno knew that something was gonna happen soon, but she didn't know what.. That thought of it being different was tugging on her brain nonstop. She was about to be alone with Lucy for the first time..  
These thoughts just kept on getting dirtier and dirtier every second, which was making Yuno blush madly.

"Which room is our music room again?" The confused light pinkette said as she looked at the papers of what her teacher gave her and Lucy as they were standing towards different doors.  
"I believe it's that one, Yuno." Lucy pointed slightly at the door they were supposed to go at, making the light pinkette dash towards the room. "Are you sure this is it, Lucy?" Yuno said with a bit of dis-trust in her voice.  
"Yes, I am sure." The dark pinkette said as Yuno opened the door slightly and walked inside into the room. The floors were shiny, it had a table for writing lyrics, or you could write it on a computer.

"Let's write it on a piece of paper, Yuno." The dark pinkette suggested, making the light pinkette just groan. "I have to write this stuff?" Yuno said as she was tired already.  
"Yeah, and I'll be watching to see if you'll do an excellent job." The dark pinkette suggested as she pointed at the paper. "When you write half of it, I'll write some of it as well."  
"FIne fine.." Yuno grumbled and murmured underneath her breath, grabbing a pencil and paper; sitting down on a chair and began to write. The thought of Lucy watching her made her nervous, but she shrugged it off slightly.

The light pinkette's eyes were about to close, as she was yawning so heavily. Lucy was still watching her, but was sitting on a chair watching her closely. The dark pinkette groaned slightly due to her yawn, and looked at Yuno to see if she was about to sleep.  
Yuno's face is red, her face like a baby yawning, and her pink hair was slightly frizzy than usual. Lucy knew that she was tired, but.. she took a closer look to Yuno's structures.

Yuno's curves on her waist were perfect for her body, her leg curves fit her oh so perfectly, and her skin was like she tanned slightly outside. She was slouching on the chair, yawning heavily but still writing.  
Lucy's face began to redden, and knew that her desires for Yuno began to fill her. Her lustful desires was tugging onto her dark pink hair, making her scream internally in her mind.  
She needed Yuno, she needed her here and now.

Lucy got up slightly, walking towards Yuno and went behind her, which made the light pinkette wake up slightly. "S-sorry Lucy." The light pinkette groaned and rubbed her eyes. "I must've probably fallen asleep, heh.." The pinkette said with a slight grin on her face.  
"It's alright, Yuno." The dark pinkette's tone changed into a caring one. This tone was not heard often, making the light pinkette widen her eyes slightly. "Lucy, is there something wrong?" Yuno tried to turn her head, but then was greeted with Lucy's hands planting onto the light pinkettes breasts.  
"L-lucy..!" The light pinkette gasped slightly at the touch, quivering.  
"Yuno.." Lucy said as she went down into Yuno's ear, whispering slightly. "I need you now.. right now.. here and now." The horned girl said as she began to massage Yuno's breast, making the light pinkette gasp every few seconds when the dark pinkette squeezed tightly ocassionally.

Yuno wasn't believing of what she heard, her undying crush, Lucy, was now doing this.. doing this to her! She wanted to protest and act like all defensive and such due to quote, "You know someone is gonna get in your pants." "You need to do it with someone that you love deeply and is the one that you think is for you forever."  
"L-lucy, I-" Yuno was then cut off by Lucy's breath going onto her neck, making the light pinkette close her eyes tightly.  
"Hush now, you need to stay quiet." The dark pinkette said as she went closer to Yuno's neck, painting her neck with her licks and earning a few gasps from the light pinkette.

"Lucy, wait.." Yuno said as she stopped Lucy from doing this, and was making Lucy shoot back into reality. "Oh god, Yuno.. I.." Lucy stuttered as she backed up from Yuno with a slight worried face.  
"I-I'm sorry, Yuno, I.." The dark pinkette stuttered, trying to find a solution to this. She almost took Yuno's first kiss, and..! Lucy was almost at a loss here, and was about to back down until she saw Yuno get up.  
"Y-yuno, please, I..I'm.." The horned girl stuttered again as Yuno walked towards the horned girl, her face going into terror.

Lucy was backed up into a wall, not able to move any further and her panic began to swirl in her head. Would she lose Yuno as a friend? Would she lose Yuno forever because of this? Lucy was practically almost on the verge of dying due to these thoughts.  
"Lucy, It's okay." Yuno said as she was nearly close to Lucy, almost earning a shock from the horned girl. "W-what?" The dark pinkette stuttered, relieved to hear her words but she needed more information.  
"I was just gonna say we were moving too quickly.. but.." The light pinkette said as she slowly almost closed the distance between them, but Lucy was still the taller one. "I need you here and now too.." The light pinkette said as if her face was burning with a face like you could get burned if you touched the light pinkettes' cheeks.  
"B-but.. I don't want to steal your first kiss.." The dark pinkette said as she had a serious but slightly caring tone. "It's okay, I want you to be my first kiss." The light pinkette said, making the dark pinkette almost sigh in relief like you cooldown from a hard day of work.

Lucy couldn't take it in anymore, as she slowly cupped Yuno's cheek with her and, landing a small kiss onto Yuno's lips. The pinkette's blush deepened into a crimson scarlet, but then she accepted the kiss. The kiss was passionate, and it was alluring. The pinkette studied the dark pinkette's movement of her lips, and she started to do the same.  
Their lips were kissing in the same sync, and the kiss started to become more rough as Lucy's hand that was cupping Yuno's cheek was uncupped, and two of her hands were traveling to Yuno's waist. The light pinkette shivered slightly at the touch, and she had no objections.

They had to separate the kiss for breathing needs, and smiled. "I love you, Lucy.." The pinkette said, as she was near Lucy's lips, breathing could be felt on their lips. "I love you too, Yuno.."

...

...

I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot!  
If you guys want chapter 2, it depends on the reviews.


End file.
